


From the View of a Rappig

by devil



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M, POV of a Rappig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Because I'm terrible at titles.)</p><p>Thoughts about Jade and Dist  and their relationship from a little rappig known as Saphir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the View of a Rappig

A little thud! can be heard in the night, and it has the little runt rappig known as Saphir springing up into action, until he realizes that the thud was him falling off the bed. Clumsily, he manages to get back onto it with his stubby legs, though it takes a few tries. Walking back to where he thought he slept, the little rappig sees why he fell in the first place. While they were apart earlier, the two men he was sleeping with were now latched together, the smaller clinging against the larger, face buried into, while the larger one held onto him. 

From what he understood, their names were Jade and Dist, though sometimes Dist would be called Saphir, which confused him, since he thought that was his name. At the same time, it made him kind of happy. He liked Dist, so it was nice to share a name with him, even if he acted funny sometimes in ways the young rappig didn't understand. Saphir also liked the other man, Jade, a lot too. Every time he seen him he would pick the rappig up and cuddle him, and even give him treats sometimes. From what he could tell, both men seemed to like him, but he had trouble deciding whether they liked each other.

Jade seemed to say something that would get Dist to yell at him and get huffy, so at first the rappig though Jade must not like Dist much. Then Jade would do things like hug and kiss Dist. So maybe it was Dist that didn't like Jade. But again, Dist would hang off of and follow Jade around like Saphir had seen some of the older rappig do. Plus, they would do things like this at night. So maybe they did like each other. 

He really hoped they did. It made the little rappig so happy when they were all together, they were like a family.

Letting out a small yawn, Saphir drops his musings and waddles up to the men, pushing his way in between their arms so he can snuggle up with them as they cuddle. As he falls into a content sleep a sneeze escapes him, causing Jade to jolt awake some. In his sleepy daze he mumbles something along the lines of 'Dist the Runny' before falling back to sleep, holding both Dist and the rappig in his arms.


End file.
